


Lost Love

by CatPrincess106



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Yang is struggling to cope with Blake leaving and Adam cutting off her arm. To make things worse, Ruby goes missing!





	1. My Lost Rose

"Blake _ran_!" I yelled. 

 

"But...Why?" Ruby cried. She stood by my bedside, her sorrowful eyes staring at me. 

 

 

"I don't know! And I don't care!" I shouted, looking away from her. 

 

"Yang-" 

 

"Just leave me alone, Ruby!" 

 

"Okay..." She murmured sadly. "I love you."

 

I waited until I heard the bedroom door shut before I let the tears fall. Ever since I woke up, I couldn't get Blake out my head. Why did she leave me? What? Was I too much for her? Who leaves someone right after they lose their arm?! I thought she was my friend...I thought- 

 

I snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. 

 

"Go away, Ruby!"

 

"Honey, it's me. I know you're upset, but can I come in, sweetheart?" It was dad's voice. 

 

"Yeah..." I choked out, wiping away my tears. The door slowly opened and my father stepped inside. I looked up at him, forcing as best of a smile I could muster. 

 

He rushed to my side and pulled me into his arms. I tried to hold back a sob, but I couldn't. I cried into my dad's shoulder as he rubbed my back comfortingly. Once I calmed down, Dad let go of my me. But unlike Ruby, he didn't leave. He plopped on the foot of my bed. 

 

"I'm sorry Yang. None of this should've happened. I love you never forget that, okay?" 

 

"I won't, Dad. I love you too." 

 

A few days later...

 

I sat on the living room couch watching some mindless television show. As unengaging as it was, it was better than thinking about Blake or my arm.   

 

"YANG!" Dad screamed as he charged into the room. 

 

I flinched, slightly startled.

 

"What is it?" I asked, pausing the show. 

 

"RUBY'S GONE!" 

 

I abruptly stood up. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I've looked everywhere!" 

 

"Did she leave a note or text?" 

 

"Nope, nothing!" 

 

"I'm going to look for her," I said, heading towards the front door. 

 

"No!" Dad exclaimed, grabbing my only arm. "I don't want you to disappear too!" 

 

"I'm not going to, Dad. Don't worry."

 

There was a loud knock at the door. Dad let go of me to answer it. 

 

"Hello Tai," a gruff monotone tone voice said as Dad opened the door. Uncle Qrow leaned against the doorway, holding a flask in his hand. He unscrewed the lid and took a sip of his booze. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly. 

 

"Qrow, Ruby is missing!" Dad told him. 

 

"What?!" 

 

"Yeah, that's why we have to leave! _Now_!" I said, stepping between them. 

 

"But Yang-" 

 

I shot Dad a sad, puppy dog eyed stare. The same one I used when I was younger so I could stay up late on school nights.

 

"Don't worry, Tai," Qrow said. "Yang will be fine. I'll go with her."

 

Dad sighed. 

 

"Fine, you go get your sister." 

 

"YES! Thanks, Dad!"

 

I gave my father a tight bear hug before I rushed to get Bumblebee. 

 

"Yang, wait!" He called, stopping me in my tracks. 

 

I turned around. "What is it?" 

 

"There's something I need to give you first. Just wait here!" 

 

Dad ran the up the stairs and I stood beside Qrow. A few minutes later, he came back down with a black box. Inside of it was a grey robot arm. 

 

"Here," He said, holding it out for me to take. 

 

I froze, flashes of the Fall of Beacon racing through my mind. Blake. Adam. My fury. Me trying to save Blake. The pain of the blade slicing off my arm. Darkness. I shivered uncomfortably, hugging myself. 

 

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Qrow giving me a concerned look. 

 

"You don't have to put it on if you're not ready, Yang." 

 

"Yeah," Dad said, setting the box into my upper arm. "It's not going to be easy, but just in case things get too tough, this will help you." 

 

I gulped and nodded. 

 

"I love you, my sunny dragon." He said, kissing my forehead. "Good luck!" 

 

"Thank you. I promise I'll bring Rubes back!" 

 

"I know you will, Yang." 

 

Dad gave Qrow a stern look. "Qrow, you better keep my daughter safe or you're a dead man!"

 

"Dad no," I said, giggling. 

 

"Nothing bad will happen to her, okay? Calm down." Qrow said nonchalantly. 

 

"You better," Dad told him. He looked back at me. "Goodbye." 

 

"Bye, dad!" 

 

With that, Qrow and I fetched Bumblebee and drove off to search for Ruby. 


	2. Crashing Into Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Yang go off the find Ruby and run into some familiar faces on the way.

We rode through the wilderness, calling out Ruby’s name. But we never got a reply. My grip tightened on the handlebars. We had to find her! I couldn’t lose another loved one! I just couldn’t!

 

“This isn’t working,” Qrow said. “We need some idea of where to look.”

 

“What if someone took her? Do you think Cinder-”

 

“No. Cinder’s a bitch, but didn’t Ruby use her silver eyes on her and the Grimm? For all we know, she could be dead or severely injured.”

 

“Maybe...But then who could’ve taken her?”

 

“...Salem, but how would she have...Yang, when did you last see Ruby? Did she say anything to you or show any signs that might insinuate that something was wrong?”

 

“Well, the last time I talked to her was a couple days ago. It was after the Fall of Beacon. We were talking... _Arguing_ about Blake. She was trying to comfort me and understand why Blake did what she did, but I didn’t want to listen. I told her to leave and I haven’t seen her sense. I assumed she was in her room and only coming out when I wasn’t around. Like she did when we were younger.”

 

That’s when it hit me. “Did she leave because of me?”

 

“Yang-”

 

“She could be in danger, thanks to me and my selfishness! Or worse, she could be dead! Like Penny. Like Pyrrha. Like...Summer...” Tears blurred my vision. I blinked rapidly, so I could see again. But the tears wouldn’t stop. I wanted to scream.

 

"YANG-"

 

“I can’t lose her too! This isn’t fair! Why does everyone I love keep leaving me?! WHY?! IT’S NOT-”

 

“YANG! WATCH OUT!” Qrow screamed.

 

My eyes opened just in time to see the tree before us, I swerved to the right only for a bubblegum pink motorbike to come in view and slam into us. Qrow and I fell backward off Bumblebee and hit the ground. I groaned, rubbing my now aching head.

 

I got up and saw-

 

“Nora! Ren!” I cried happily, running over to them. Ren sat up. I took his hands and pulled him up. Then proceeding to do the same with Nora.

 

I smiled sheepishly at them. “Sorry about crashing into you...It’s so good to see you guys!”

 

"It's good to see you too, Yang," Ren said, grinning. 

 

"Yeah!" Nora agreed. "We actually were on our way to check up on you! But this works too! What are you doing out here anyway?" 

 

"Ruby is missing! Qrow and I are trying to find her." 

 

"MISSING?" Nora gasped. 

 

"For how long?" Ren asked. 

 

"I don't know. My dad told me about ten minutes ago." 

 

"We don't know where to look," Qrow added, pulling himself up. 

 

"Maybe somebody took her!" Nora screeched. "Who are our suspects?" 

 

"I was thinking Cinder, but Qrow doesn't think so. There's also... _Adam_ but he hasn't met Ruby. Maybe Emerald and Mercury?" 

 

"I think I know who took her, but I'm not 100% sure." 

 

"Who?" 

 

"Salem," Qrow said. "Before Ozpin disappeared, he told me about her. She is a powerful being. She is a half witch, half Grimm creature. She rules over the Grimm and lives in their territory. She was originally human but after her lover died, she tried to trick the Gods - the God Of Light and the God Of Darkness. Because of this, the Gods made her immortal. Sometime later she and other humans attacked the Gods but failed to defeat them. So the Gods destroyed every last human, except Salem. They then abandoned Remnant. But Salem refused to give up. She went into the God Of Darkness's realm and jumped into the pool of darkness, hoping that it would end her life. But it turned her into beast she is today." 

 

"But why would she kidnap Ruby?" I questioned. 

 

"Because of her silver eyes." 

 

"Doesn't she have enough power already? What is she going to take over the world?" 

 

"I don't know exactly why she wants her silver eyes. All I know is that they're very powerful. It's one of the things that made Summer such a great fighter." 

 

"I miss her..." 

 

"I know, kiddo," Qrow said, pulling me into a hug. "I know." 

 

I hugged him back. My eyes widened in surprise and I felt more arms wrap around us. I quickly realized it was Nora and Ren and I smiled. We stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling away from each other. 

 

"Well, let's go get Ruby back!" Nora said. 

 

I nodded in agreement, pulling Bumblebee up and getting on the bike. Qrow, Nora, and Ren did the same.


End file.
